


Aye, Captain, a Moustache

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Moustache Envy, Real Engineers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, he really wants that upper lip rug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aye, Captain, a Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> They called my moustache a trash heap that should be hauled away as garbage!

Mr. Scott had always wanted to grow a moustache. He loved how it looked on all of the other engineers in the Federation and did not feel like a real engineer without one. But, whenever he tried to grow one out, Spock would come into his room at night and light it on fire claiming that it was “very illogical” to have any facial hair and he went to great lengths to make sure that nobody grew any. 

Then one day, Kirk tries to put the moves on Spock and he gets freaked out and joins his local Beatles cover band in hopes to purge all emotion (who wouldn't be sick of emotion after performing Hey Jude every night for several years?) and Scotty was finally able to grow his moustache and feel like a real engineer. Aye, a REAL engineer.


End file.
